The Girl is Mine
by Kirainitashan
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Kyuhyun si petarung nomor satu di sekolah dan Sungmin si primadona para namja. Katanya mereka akan menjadi sahabat. Iya sahabat, katanyaa...Lets check! Joyers silakan merapat! GS/KYUMIN/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl is Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: KyuMin and other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers: This story is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, DLDR, Typo, No Copast, No Plagiarism, No Nyinyir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti lagi, tapi anehnya setiap dia menoleh ke belakang dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Sungmin menghela nafas, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dia merasa seperti ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sungmin tidak ingin mengulur waktu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Di sini dia aman. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya di sini. Sungmin lalu duduk di bangku paling pojok, mengipasi dirinya dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Sial! Anak dari sekolah mana lagi yang ingin menggangguku kali ini?"

Sungmin mendesah gelisah. Dia memang sudah terbiasa diganggu oleh berandal-berandal dari sekolah lain sejak dia pindah ke Korea, tapi yang ini sepertinya lebih berbahaya mengingat dia bukannya digoda seperti biasa, tapi diteror. Seseorang pasti dengan sengaja membuntuti dirinya untuk membuat dia merasa ketakutan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang nanti?" gumamnya merasa sedikit cemas. Dia takut akan dikuntit lagi seperti tadi pagi.

Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah pintu bertepatan dengan kedatangan salah satu berandal paling ditakuti di sekolahnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian diputus oleh pemuda itu.

Sungmin mendengus lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan anak-anak nakal yang hobinya hanya berkelahi, apalagi melihat pakaian mereka yang berantakan dan terkesan tidak terurus, itu membuatnya sakit mata.

"Yo! Kyu, kau tidak terlambat?"

Tiba-tiba beberapa namja lain datang dengan bergerombol, mendatangi meja namja berandal itu dan duduk mengelilinginya. Gaya mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Si pemilik meja hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Appamu memaksa untuk pergi bersama lagi?"

Salah satunya bertanya dan itu merupakan percakapan terakhir yang di dengar oleh Sungmin karena setelahnya dia sudah sibuk mencari earphone di dalam tas dan menyumbat telinganya dengan music bervolume tinggi agar tidak perlu mendengar obrolan mafia-mafia yang tergabung dalam satu geng itu.

Sungmin mungkin tidak mendengar terlalu banyak selama ini, tapi percayalah dia tahu salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari pemilik Hyundai Department Store. Mereka itu sepertinya anak-anak chaebol yang kekurangan kasih sayang karena orang tuanya hanya sibuk untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang di dalam lumbung padi mereka.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah yang paling membosankan menurut Sungmin. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri di dalam kelas tapi peraturan di sekolahnya ini aneh sekali, mereka dilarang berada di dalam kelas ketika sedang jam istirahat, entah untuk apa tapi Sungmin harus mengakui kalau dia benci dengan peraturan yang satu itu.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor menuju kantin, meskipun malas untuk beranjak dari duduknya tapi dia juga merasa sedikit lapar sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus pergi ke kantin juga. Sialnya ketika dia hendak berbelok, beberapa orang secara tidak sengaja menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang hingga dia terdorong menabrak dinding di sebalhnya.

"Aduh! Apa lagi sekarang?"

Sungmin meringis kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang seperti baru dipukul dengan tongkat baseball. Dia menatap kesal ke arah kemana perginya yeoja-yeoja yang menabraknya tadi dan sumber masalahnya ternyata ada di lapangan basket tepat di seberang posisi Sungmin sekarang ini. Dia menyipitkan matanya hingga dia dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan masa yang didominasi oleh perempuan itu.

Ahh… Itu geng berandalan yang tadi datang ke kelasnya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin mengabaikan kebisingan di sekitarnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju ke kantin. Dia sudah sangat lapar dan butuh setidaknya satu bungkus roti dan satu kotak susu instan.

"Ahjumma, tolong beri aku satu roti bakar rasa strawberry dan juga satu kotak susu rasa vanilla."

Sungmin berbicara dengan ahjumma penjaga kantin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ahjumma, apa ada yang salah?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan ahjumma di depannya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Hanya heran kenapa kau tidak ikut berlari ke lapangan seperti seluruh gadis di sekolah ini, nak. Cha! Ini roti dan susumu."

Sungmin menyambut pesanannya yang diulurkan oleh ahjumma penjaga kantin dengan penuh senyuman, Sungmin membalasnya sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, setidaknya dia masih bisa menunggu di samping pintu kelasnya dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan di sana.

"KYA! KYUHYUN OPPA!"

"HAE OPPAAA!"

"SIWON OPPA, SARANGHAE!"

"…"

"…"

Ah! Baiklah. Sepertinya Sungmin harus pergi memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT sepulangnya dari sekolah ini nanti. Telinganya terasa berdengung dan itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Sungmin duduk di depan kelas dan memakan rotinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia cukup terhibur dengan aktifitasnya itu saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk ke nomornya. Sungmin membuka notifikasinya dan langsung membaca isi pesan itu.

 _Hai, cantik._

Kening Sungmin berkerut dalam. Di sana tidak ada nama pengirimnya dan dia tidak kenal dengan nomor yang mengiriminya pesan aneh itu. Sungmin berpikir sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

Drrtt…Drrttt…

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang sama. Sungmin berdecak kesal lalu membuka isinya dengan sedikit dongkol.

 _Jangan mengabaikan pesanku, sayang. Ayo kita bertemu!_

Cih! Perlu diakui, Sungmin memang tidak begitu banyak digilai di sekolahnya sendiri tapi tidak dengan sekolah lain terlebih sekolah-sekolah khusus namja yang tersebar di banyak titik di Seoul. Popularitasnya bahkan mengalahkan Victoria si ratu Etern High School yang agung. Dan Sungmin yakin kalau orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan itu pasti salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sekolah sudah berakhir 5 menit yang lalu dan dia merindukan tempat tidurnya sekarang.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, Sungmin sudah beberapa kali merasakan ponselnya bergetar, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Isi pesan itu hanya akan membuat hatinya bertambah dongkol kalau dia tetap memaksakan untuk membacanya.

"Hiks! Appo…"

Sungmin refleks menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang yang sepertinya tengah kesakitan. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki terduduk di sebelah sepedanya di sebuah gang yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Sepertinya dia baru saja jatuh dari sana. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu dengan sedikit berlari dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Gwenchanna?" Tanyanya prihatin. Bocah itu mendongak lalu spontan menunjuk ke arah lututnya yang terluka dan berdarah. Sungmin menatapnya iba, dia lantas menepuk pelan pucuk kepala anak itu dan tersenyum denga sangat manis.

"Noona akan mengobati lukamu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, arraseo?"

"Ne!"

Sungmin meraih selembar tisu basah dari dalam tasnya dan membersihkan luka anak itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak lupa untuk mengoleskan salep pereda nyeri yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya dan menutup lukanya dengan plester lucu bermotif pokemon.

"Cha! Sekarang sudah tidak akan sakit lagi." Bocah itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Gomawo, noona!"

"Ne… Lain kali bermainlah dengan hati-hati, okay?" Anak itu mengangguk sekali lagi lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Sungmin dan segera pergi dengan sepedanya menginggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpana.

Sungmin menyentuh pelan pipinya yang dikecup oleh anak itu dan tersenyum sampai terkekeh-kekeh. Aih! Bocah itu lucu sekali, tapi sayangnya dia lupa menanyakan siapa namanya.

Sungmin kembali berdiri dan berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang tertunda ketika dengan tidak sengaja dia melihat gerombolan anak-anak berandal sekolahnya lewat dari depan gang tempatnya berdiri.

Dia bisa melihat Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya membawa sebuah pemukul baseball yang diletakkan di bahu dan berjalan di barisan paling depan diikuti Choi Siwon si pewaris Hyundai yang juga membawa balok kayu di tangan kanannya, di belakang ada Lee Donghae dan Kim Yesung, masing-masing dari mereka membawa double stick dan juga stick golf.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi dengan sangat dalam. Mau kemana mereka berempat dengan berpenampilan seperti itu? Oh-Oh jangan bilang kalau mereka akan tawuran dengan anak dari sekolah lain seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan selama ini!

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di tanah, dia bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia tidak mau ikut campur dan tidak mau terlibat, tapi sialnya dia juga cukup penasaran seperti apakah lawan mereka kali ini dan tanpa pikir panjang di sinilah Sungmin sekarang! Mengikuti empat sekawan itu diam-diam dari belakang dan bersembunyi sejauh mungkin tapi tetap bisa melihat mereka semua dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya. Dia berdiri dalam diam di tengah jalan, memandang lurus ke depan. Di belakangnya ada Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan stick golfnya ke tanah sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Mereka terus dengan posisi seperti itu sampai segerombolan anak dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda datang dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Hmm… Mari kita lihat! Ada tongkat baseball, ada balok kayu, ada rantai, ada kapak, double stick juga ohh Donghae akan punya teman bermainnya di sini, dan ada yang membawa samurai. Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Apa itu salah satu koleksi appamu, Roy?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya dan menunjuk ke arah anak yang membawa samurai. Dia menyeringai ketika anak itu menggeram marah padanya.

"Kami semua membawa benda tumpul, tapi kalian malah membawa senjata tajam. Apa itu termasuk salah satu ciri dari seorang pencundang, Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang tanpa menoleh, Yesung mengerti dan segera meletakkan sebungkus permen karet di telapak tangannya.

"Ya." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Jika Yesung menjawab ya, maka itu artinya mereka berempat sudah siap untuk bertarung melawan berandalan dari sekolah lain yang jumlahnya mencapai dua puluh orang itu.

"Ah, ya! Beritahu aku apalagi yang menjadi ciri-ciri dari pecundang Siwon hyung?" Siwon tersenyum lebar hingga dimplenya terlihat dengan sempurna.

"Keroyokan."

"Hahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun seketika meledak. Dia melemparkan pandangan remeh pada Roy dan teman-teman segengnya. Dia suka sekali saat melihat musuhnya terpancing emosi dan langsung datang padanya untuk melayangkan serangan.

"Kau! Kau akan berakhir di tanganku hari ini!"

CTANG!

Roy melempar samurainya dan merampas balok kayu yang dipegang oleh temannya. Dia berlari dengan berapi-api ke arah Kyuhyun seraya mengayunkan baloknya.

Kyuhyun dengan gesit menghindari serangan itu. Dia berdiri di belakang Roy dan menyikut punggungnya hingga namja itu terdorong ke depan nyaris tersungkur. Roy berbalik menatap marah pada Kyuhyun yang menyerigai, dia lantas memberikan instruksi agar anak buahnya ikut menyerang teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lain dan terjadilah perkelahian itu.

BUGH!

DUAGH!

BRAK!

SRET! SRET! SRET!

Donghae memainkan double sticknya saat anak buah Roy yang memiliki benda yang sama datang padanya, anak itu terlihat menyeramkan karena matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Donghae menjilat bibirnya, merasa sangat bersemangat karena sepertinya dia sudah menemukan lawan bermain double stick yang seimbang.

"Ayo maju, kawan!"

SRET! SRET! SRET!

DUAGH!

Donghae mengedipkan matanya saat kepalanya terasa pening. Dia menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sakit dan robek. Ahh… dia baru saja menerima bogem pertamanya. Donghae tersenyum tampan lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk memprovokasi lawannya.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

"Jangan sentuh wajah tampanku!"

BESHT!

DUAGH!

"Itu peraturan pertama." Donghae mengayun-ayunkan double sticknya lalu melemparkannya pada anak itu, saat dia lengah Donghae langsung menghadiahinya tinjuan tepat di tempat dimana anak itu memukulnya.

"Jangan buat wajahku terluka!"

DUAGH!

DUAGH!

BRUK!

"Itu peraturan kedua."

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Donghae menendang tubuh musuhnya yang jatuh tersungkur dengan marah. Dia tidak suka ada yang membuat tanda tangan di wajahnya, apalagi kalau itu sampai berdarah.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku ini seorang model? Hah! Akan kupukul kau sampai wajahmu menjadi sangat jelek!"

BUGH! BUGH!

DUAGH! DUAGH!

BUGH! BUGH!

Donghae tersenyum puas saat lawannya tidak lagi bisa bergerak, dia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat teman-temannya masih sibuk dengan lawan masing-masing dan dia terkekeh begitu melihat bagaimana Yesung memperlakukan musuhnya dengan sangat sadis. Dia tidak menyangka kalau stick golf yang tadi sempat diambilnya dari ruang kepala sekolah itu akan menjadi sangat berguna di tangannya.

"Ya! Yesung hyung, lawan mereka semua! Ya!" Donghae berteriak heboh sampai Yesung mendongak menatap malas ke arahnya.

"Kau ambil sebagian, bodoh!" Balasnya dengan berteriak. Donghae terkekeh lalu mengangguk, dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung lalu menarik kerah baju salah satu lawannya.

"Kau! Lawan aku, bocah!"

Lalu mereka mulai berkelahi lagi hingga yang tersisa hanya Kyuhyun dan Roy yang saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

Rambut Kyuhyun yang memang berantakan semakin terlihat acak-acakan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terdapat lebam di beberapa bagian. Dasi yang menggangtung di lehernya pun yang tidak berbentuk dan bajunya pun kotor karena sempat terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan keadaan Roy yang lebih mengenaskan, bibirnya pecah dan pelipisnya berdarah, matanya membengkak dan membiru dan dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak lagi.

"Kau lebih suka masuk rumah sakit daripada berdamai ternyata."

DUKH!

Kyuhyun memukulkan ujung tongkatnya ke tanah hingga terdengar bunyi debuman halus. Dia sengaja melakukannya agar dia punya penopang yang bisa menahannya berdiri dengan tegak karena sejujurnya kakinya tulang rusuknya terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku akan beri kau satu kesempatan, jadi pergilah sekarang juga sebelum aku kembali menghajarmu dan membuatmu berakhir di rumah sakit sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya." Kyuhyun masih melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Roy yang semakin melemah, dia sengaja berkata begitu karena kasihan pada musuhnya yang bahkan untuk berdiri dengan lututnya itupun sudah sangat kesusahan.

Siwon yang berdiri di sebelah Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan heran, temannya itu hari ini berbicara sangat banyak. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hae, apa kau merasa kalau Kyuhyun sangat cerewet hari ini?" Donghae dan Yesung sama-sama menoleh ke arah Siwon lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menunggu Roy untuk menyerah. Donghae menggumam lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ehm… Kurasa begitu. Dia juga jadi sedikit pemaaf hari ini." Ya, benar. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan bersuara ketika mereka sedang bertarung, dia bahkan tidak akan segan-segan untuk mematahkan minimal satu tulang dari lawannya. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan peduli bahkan jika lawannya sekarat di rumah sakit atau koma sekalipun. Dia hanya senang berkelahi dan menyalurkan emosi negatifnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Biarkan saja dia." Siwon menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Anak-anak dari sekolah lain berserakan di tengah jalan dan kelompok Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan tangguh di depan sana.

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu mengikuti sampai ke sini." Bisiknya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sungmin menekan perutnya saat dia merasa sedikit mual karena perkelahian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi." Sungmin memperbaiki letak tasnya dan berdiri dari posisinya yang semula berjongkok di balik sebuah drum kosong tempatnya menyembunyikan diri. Dia sudah siap melangkah dan tidak menyadari kalau ujung roknya tersangkut di bagian drum yang rusak karena keropos sehingga ketika dia berjalan, drumnya teertarik dan jatuh hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik.

DRANGG!

DEG!

"Siapa di sana!"

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Newbieeeee! Review juseyo!

Dan tolong sarannya ya chingudeul...

Gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GIRL IS MINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: KyuMin and other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimers: This story is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, DLDR, Typo, No Copast, No Plagiarism, No Nyinyir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Anak-anak dari sekolah lain berserakan di tengah jalan dan kelompok Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan tangguh di depan sana.

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu mengikuti sampai ke sini." Bisiknya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sungmin menekan perutnya saat dia merasa sedikit mual karena perkelahian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi." Sungmin memperbaiki letak tasnya dan berdiri dari posisinya yang semula berjongkok di balik sebuah drum kosong tempatnya menyembunyikan diri.

DRANGG!

Baru satu langka Sungmin berjalan, drum kosong yang tadinya berdiri tegak menyembunyikan keberadaannya kini teronggok dan berguling-guling di dekat kakinya. Sungmin menoleh horror dan melihat kalau ujung roknya tersangkut di bagian drum yang rusak dan ikut tertarik hingga jatuh ketika dia berjalan.

"Siapa di sana?"

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Sial! Sungmin lupa kalau dia tadi menyaksikan perkelahian antar geng, dia juga lupa kalau dia sama sekali belum pergi dari sana, dan parahnya lagi sekarang dia juga lupa bagaimana caranya menggerakkan kaki.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Hei, kau!"

Argghhh! Sungmin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Dia kesal bercampur malu bercampur takut. Sekarang apa? Bagaimana dia akan meloloskan diri dari para berandalan ini sekarang sedangkan dia sudah tertangkap basah mengintipi kegiatan adu jotos mereka tadi. Bisa-bisa dia dituduh sebagai mata-mata kepala sekolah. Tidak! Tidak! Sungmin tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

"Ya!" Sungmin meremas rok sekolahnya sekuat tenaga, dia bingung harus menoleh atau tidak. Tapi kalau tidak, dia takut akan kena tinju juga. Tapi kalau dia menoleh, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya ini. Dan akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk melawan rasa malunya dan bersikap sok tegar dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ne?" Sungmin menelan ludah sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang gugup setengah mati. Dan itu adalah Siwon yang mendatanginya lengkap dengan balok kayu andalannya. Dia terlihat sangat tampan walaupun dengan tampilan ala bad boy dan beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Satu alis namja itu terangkat melihat Sungmin yang terdiam dengan mata melirik kiri-kanan.

"Apa kau melihat kami berkelahi?" Sungmin berkedip. Orang ini akan lebih senang mendengar jawaban yang mana ya? Yang jujur atau yang bohong?

"Jawab saja yang jujur." Ah-oh! Dia bisa membaca pikiran juga. Sungmin berdehem serak, seperti ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"I-iya." Sungmin melirik wajah Siwon dan bertambah takut saat dia dipandangi dengan tajam oleh namja itu. Ya, Siwon memang menelisiknya seperti curiga.

"Apa kau mata-mata kepala sekolah?" Nah kan! Nah kan! Sungmin meremas lagi roknya. Semua tebakannya hari ini selalu benar.

"A-aku—

"Wae, hyung?"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Hahhh! Sungmin menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Dia melirik ke samping, ke belakang Siwon untuk melihat siapa yang memotong kata-katanya tadi dan dia melihat Kyuhyun beserta dua orang lainnya berjalan ke arah mereka. Tanpa sadar Sungmin meringis melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang babak belur lebih para dari Siwon ataupun kedua temannya yang lain. Namja itu juga terlihat memegangi pinggangnya, mungkin ada tulang rusuknya yang retak.

"Tidak. Tapi gadis ini sepertinya mata-mata kepala sekolah." Sungmin kembali lagi kea lam sadarnya begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon yang secara blak-blakan menuduhnya jadi mata-mata kepala sekolah mereka, dia refleks mendengus, membuat keempat namja itu langsung menoleh padanya.

Ups! Salah lagi!

"Apa kau baru saja mendengus?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi memandang Kyuhyun seolah dia adalah alien. Kenapa hal seperti itu masih saja dipertanyakan? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak kenal padanya padahal mereka ada di kelas yang sama. Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dari sini dan tidak sengaja melihat perkelahian kalian. Jadi daripada aku harus memutar jalan untuk pulang, lebih baik aku menunggu di sini dan melihat kalian ya saling pukul memukul. Bukan salahku kan? Kalian yang berkelahi di tengah jalan begini. Jadi, begitulah bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini sekarang. Puas? Biarkan aku pergi kalau begitu." Anak pintar! Sungmin mengelus kepalanya sendiri dalam imajinasinya. Dia seperti mendapat anugrah Cuma-Cuma hingga dapat memberi alasan bohong begitu, padahal kan memang dia yang nekad mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi untuk menonton.

"Benarkah?" Tapi yah… Tidak semua orang juga bisa ditipu dengan alasan klise seperti itu. Sungmin menarik beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh di sekitar pelipis untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Dia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat meremehkannya.

"Ya. Itu benar." Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari kemungkinan melayangkan makian pada namja teman sekelasnya itu. Tapi bukannya berhasil membuat namja itu berhenti memojokkannya, Kyuhyun malah menatap bibirnya dengan pandangan yang errr… Sialan! Dia dilecehkan! Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah cepat-cepat dan dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana namja itu terkekeh karena responnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh pergi."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dia berjalan seolah-olah hanya ada dia di dunia ini, menunduk dan memandangi ikatan tali sepatunya yang cantik. Dia berbakat soal membuat simpul. Tapi ketika hendak berbelok menuju kelasnya, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun beserta ketiga temannya yang berjalan di koridor yang sama. Sungmin berhenti melangkah, dia sedang berpikir untuk mundur atau terus berjalan seperti yang kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia akui dia masih malu. Tapi ya sudahlah, anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Akhirnya, dia memilih untuk terus berjalan, merapat pada tembok agar dia tidak perlu bersenggolan dengan mereka dan agar dia juga tidak dianggap menghalangi jalan.

Satu!

Sungmin menunduk menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dan berhitung untuk langkahnya, dia berharap semoga mereka sudah lupa padanya.

Dua!

Sungmin melirik ke depan dan melihat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sedikit lagi dan dia bisa melewati mereka dengan aman.

Tiga!

Bagus! Sungmin menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Mereka sudah lewat dan dia bisa pergi ke kelas dengan tenang. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, kau!"

TAP!

Senyum Sungmin langsung luntur begitu mendengar suara salah satu dari mereka. Langkahnya juga dengan otomatis berhenti, telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik murid lain yang berada di sekitarnya dan dia juga bisa merasakan kalau seseorang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sebelum berbalik dengan memasang tampang datar andalannya. Dan kali ini dia bisa melihat Donghae yang datang menghampirinya dengan senyum kekanakan yang membuat histeris murid-murid perempuan yang tadi sibuk berbisik-bisik. Sungmin setia dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kau yang kemarin itu kan?"

Bagus! Sekarang mereka sudah mengingatnya. Sungmin melempar tatapan kesal pada Donghae dari balik tampang minim ekspresinya. Namja itu masih tersenyum sambil sesekali membenarkan letak blazer yang melorot di bahunya karena hanya dicangklongkan.

"Iya, benar. Itu dia!" Seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Sungmin meliriknya dan itu adalah Yesung yang katanya punya suara seindah dawai gitar. Sungmin menjadi bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana, dia sudah berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dan sekarang semua orang sedang menatapnya seperti akan menerkamnya. Tolong jangan lupa kalau para berandal ini punya banyak sekali penggemar.

Sungmin sudah mulai tidak nyaman terlebih ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon datang mendekati mereka. Sungmin tentu masih ingat ketika namja itu melecehkannya kemarin.

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Jadi, kupikir aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan kalian." Sungmin menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, berharap kata-katanya tidak membuat mereka tersinggung. Tapi Donghae malah tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Woahh! Dia dingin sekali!" Decaknya kagum. Sungmin diam, menurutnya namja itu sangat aneh dan dia melemparkan tatapan seolah Donghae adalah ikan yang terdampar di daratan tapi masih bisa hidup dengan nyaman.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi ke kelas." Sungmin sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Semua orang masih menatapnya dan dia menjadi sangat risih, meski begitu dia tidak perlu takut akan menjadi korban bully karena primadona sekolah ini pun tidak berani padanya.

"Hei, Kyu! Bagaimana kalau dia jadi bagian dari kita saja?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Hanya merasa menemukan satu lagi perempuan keren."

Sayup-sayup Sungmin masih bisa mendengar percakapan Donghae dengan teman-temannya. Tapi Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk meremas-remas kertas di tangannya dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan guru di depan kelas. Dia bosan, dia ingin bermain PSP tapi PSPnya baru saja disita oleh guru itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikerjakannya sampai jam istirahat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas yang sudah diremas-remas sedemikian rupa mendarat di atas mejanya. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan membuka untuk melihat isinya.

'Oppa! Berkencanlah denganku!'

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling kelas untuk mencari siapa pelempar kertas itu dan dia menemukan seorang gadis yang dia tidak tahu siapa namanya, duduk dua baris di seberangnya sambil menganyun-ayunkan tangan dan tersenyum nakal.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sudah dibilang dia bukan playboy. Dan karena merasa terganggu akhirnya dia hanya buang muka, tidak peduli meski gadis itu merengut karena ajakannya diabaikan.

PLUK!

Satu kertas lagi mendarat di tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah, dia kesal tapi tetap mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Kali ini dia membulatkan mata kaget.

'Kau menyakiti hati perempuan.'

Dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis yang tadi tapi dia sudah tidak melihat padanya dan sibuk menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tangan di atas meja. Bukan dia. Lalu Kyuhyun mencari-cari lagi dan menemukan gadis yang kemarin dan yang pagi tadi berpapasan dengan mereka. Kyuhyun kembali membaca tulisan itu, memastikan kalau bukan dia yang melemparnya. Tapi Kyuhyun menjadi terlalu yakin karena gadis itu sekarang sedang memasang tampang mencibir ke arahnya.

Apa-apaan?!

Kyuhyun menggeram tanpa sadar, membuat orang yang duduk di depannya merinding disko. Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun memang duduk sendirian karena dia tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati mejanya meski hanya sejengkal.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat Sungmin pergi ke kantin seperti biasa. Membeli roti dan susu lalu kembali ke depan kelas. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pergi ke taman belakang atau perpustakaan kalau bosan, tapi dia hanya terlalu malas untuk berjalan jauh. Sekolahnya ini luas luar biasa.

Sungmin menikmati rotinya sambil memainkan ponsel. Ada banyak notifikasi email yang masuk dan kebanyakan adalah namja-namja dari sekolah lain yang mengajaknya berkencan. Sungmin memang tidak suka, tapi terkadang dia merasa terhibur juga ketika membaca email-email atau pesan yang masuk itu.

Oh, ya! Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sms terror yang diterimanya kemarin, dia tidak mendapatkannya lagi hari ini. Seharusnya Sungmin merasa tenang karena orang itu mungkin sudah berhenti, tapi dia sama sekali tidak. Dia justru takut kalau orang itu akan melakukan hal yang lain lagi untuk mengganggunya.

Sungmin sedang sibuk berpikir ketika seseorang mendadak berhenti di depannya. Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat siapa dan dia terkejut ketika matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Seketika Sungmin tersadar mengingat ulahnya saat di kelas tadi, dia sudah mengejek namja itu dan pastilah sekarang dia ingin balas dendam.

"A-ada perlu apa?" Sungmin melirik ke belakang tubuh Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa dia membawa juga teman-temannya tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Mungkin namja itu memang datang ke sini seorang diri. Sungmin meremas ponselnya, tidak kuat karena takut rusak tapi cukup untuk membuat rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Bohong kalau dia tidak melihat gadis itu mengeratkan genggaman ponselnya, air mukanya yang berubah sudah menggambarkan kalau dia sebenarnya takut, tapi masih berusaha sok dingin terhadapnya.

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun menjawab santai, dia melirik susu kotak di sebelah gadis itu dan langsung merampasnya. Sedikit agak ringan, sepertinya sudah diminum sedikit. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, hampir tidak terlihat dan langsung menyeruput habis isi kotak kecil itu. Sungmin menganga tidak percaya.

"Y-ya!"

Slurrrppp

PLUK!

Kyuhyun melempar asal kotak susunya dan hebatnya berhasil masuk ke tong sampah. Dia masih berdiri sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantung celana, memandang gadis itu dengan tidak kalah datar. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu langsung melempar pandangan kemana saja asal tidak melihat wajah namja di depannya.

"Jadi namamu Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin melirik pelan-pelan ketika namanya disebut. Dia berpikir sebentar dari mana namja itu tahu namanya, lalu dia merilik ke bawah untuk melihat name tagnya. Ah, ya… pasti dia melihat itu.

"Hmm! Seperti pernah dengar…" Suara Kyuhyun berat dan seksi. Sungmin sampai merinding mendengarnya bicara dengan jarak dekat seperti ini. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan tetap memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Dia tidak mau berpikir di mana namja itu mendengar namanya. Tapi lain Sungmin lain lagi Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar memikirkan dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu dan ketika dia melihat wajah Sungmin untuk mengingat-ingat barulah dia sadar kalau nama itulah yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang kebanyakan namja dari sekolah lain ketika dia dan gengnya pergi ke club malam.

'Jadi ini orangnya?'

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ya, dia akui gadis itu memang cantik, sangat malah tapi kenapa bisa begitu terkenal di sekolah lain sedangkan di sekolahnya sendiri tidak? Kyuhyun bahkan tahu Victoria, karena dia adalah yang paling cantik di sekolah ini katanya. Tapi kenapa…

"Aku baru tahu kalau yang sering diperebutkan oleh namja-namja itu ternyata adalah teman sekelasku sendiri. Keh! Lucu sekali." Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai bisa bernafas dengan benar.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah sepi ketika Sungmin baru keluar dari kelas. Dia terlambat pulang karena dia harus piket, teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan lesu karena lelah, Sungmin berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ketika melewati parkiran dia melihat geng Kyuhyun masih ada di sana duduk di atas motor masing-masing dan sibuk bercengkrama yang entah apa, Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia lelah dan butuh tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

Sungmin terus berjalan dan tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sempat melihatnya dan memandangnya sampai dia hilang di balik gerbang sekolah yang tinggi dan besar. Sungmin menyebrang jalan dengan hati-hati, walaupun lumayan lengang karena jalanan di depan sekolah mereka bukanlah jalan raya besar.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar di bawah pohon ketika ponsel di kantung roknya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Nomor tidak dikenal. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi, dia memang tidak tahu itu siapa tapi dia ingat dua digit terakhir dan itu sama seperti yang kemarin mengiriminya sms aneh.

Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling dan sepi. Dia mulai khawatir kalau kalau penguntit itu kembali datang. Sungmin merasa yang satu ini sedikit keterlaluan karena dia mulai merasa takut. Dia tidak masalah kalau mereka hanya mengganggunya sebatas email atau pun pesan singkat yang biasa, tapi yang satu ini sepertinya tidak menyerah meski sudah diabaikan sedemikian rupa.

Ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Sungmin cepat-cepat menon-aktifkan ponselnya lalu menyimpan di dalam tas. Dia harus bergegas pulang.

Sungmin berjalan cepat hampir setengah berlari, dia berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya dan dia mulai merasa aman ketika memang tidak ada penguntit yang kemarin. Tapi rasa amannya langsung menguap begitu sampai di persimpangan yang cukup sepi dan di depan ada sekumpulan namja dari sekolah lain yang Sungmin tahu adalah salah satu sekolah yang cukup elit juga di Seoul.

Sungmin meremas roknya. Mencoba untuk berpositif thinking kalau mereka ada di sana untuk menunggu geng Kyuhyun. mereka akan berkelahi seperti kemarin. Tapi Sungmin jadi tidak yakin ketika mereka semua menoleh padanya dan salah satu dari mereka menyeringai. Oh, tidak! Mereka menunggunya!

Alarm peringatan di kepala Sungmin berdering kencang. Dia harus pergi untuk menghindari mereka. Dia tahu dia tidak akan aman kalau memaksa lewat karena Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas meski hanya dari wajahnya, mereka semua adalah orang jahat.

"Hohoho! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Salah satu dari mereka yang dasinya masih terpasang meski dibuat selonggar mungkin berdiri dari duduknya di atas motor. Komplotannya ikut tersenyum aneh, memandang Sungmin dengan lapar.

"Setelah mengabaikan pesanku, telponku dan ajakanku. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, lalu kau ada di sini sekarang. Tepat di depanku. Hahaha!" Sungmin mendengus jijik mendengar suara tawa namja itu. Memang wajahnya lumayan tampan, tapi jangan berharap Sungmin akan luluh lalu mau dengannya. Tidak!

"Apa maumu?" Orang itu kembali tertawa.

"Mau ku adalah… Cepat seret dia kemari!" Namja itu berteriak memerintah anak buahnya untuk menagkap Sungmin. Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan memberontak ketika tangannya di cekal sekuat tenaga. Dia bertahan dan terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dan berhasil.

Sungmin langsung berlari begitu dia terlepas. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah mereka mengejarnya tau tidak karena dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki dengan jelas di belakangnya.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sungmin terus berlari. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga ada yang menolongnya.

"Mau lari kemana kau, Sungmin!"

BRUMM!

Sial! Sungmin lupa kalau namja itu punya motor. Sungmin bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal, kakinya seperti akan putus. Ini salahnya karena tidak pernah pergi berolahraga jogging setiap pagi.

'Tuhan! Tolong aku!'

Sungmin kembali berdoa dalam hatinya. Ini panas terik, badannya sudah lelah seharian ini dan sekarang dia dipaksa berlari dan dia juga bermasalah dengan anemianya. Dia tidak sanggup. Dia sudah tidak sanggup.

BRUK!

Sungmin jatuh tersandung jalan yang berlubang. Sedikit meringis sakit karena lututnya terluka dan berdarah. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan rasanya kan segera pingsan sebentar lagi.

BRUMM!

BRUMMMM!

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengar deru mesin motor yang muali ramai di sekitarnya tapi dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena matanya berkunang-kunang. Oh, tidak! Dia mungkin akan pingsan sekarang.

BRUMM!

Sebuah motor melintang di depannya, menghalangi pandangannya dari gerombolan namja yang tadi mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Hae! Bawa Sungmin pergi dari sini!"

"Baik."

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan dia didudukkan di sebuah tempat, menyandar lemah pada sesuatu. Perlahan penglihatan Sungmin kembali dan samar-samar dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung ada di sana, duduk di atas motor masing-masing tepat di depannya dan dia langsung tersadar kalau dia sekarang ada di atas motor besar Donghae, bersandar padanya dengan Siwon yang membantunya naik.

"Pegangan yang erat, Sungmin."

BRUUUMMM!

Lalu sekarang motor yang dia naiki ini melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Donghae. Kepalanya masih pusing dan dia tidak mau jatuh dari mesin berkecepatan tinggi ini.

"Sungmin, dimana rumahmu?" Sungmin mendengar Donghae bertanya dari balik helmnya, dia tahu dia harus menjawab. Jadi dia mengatakannya.

"Guilshandong, blok B11 nomor 1."

BRUMMMM!

Sungmin memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Hanya sebentar karena dia langsung menyadari kalau laju motor Donghae mulai melambat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Dia mendongak.

CKITT!

"Cha! Sudah sampai. Pergi masuk dan istirahatlah. Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"Terima kasih." Sungming mengucapkannya dengan pelan tapi Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia membantu Sungmin turun dari motornya dan gadis itu menatapnya sayu. Dia pucat dan terlihat layu. Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Tidak masalah. Ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa!"

BRUMM!

BRUUUMMM!

Sungmin masih berdiri di sana, di depan rumahnya memandang kepergian Donghae. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya sudah menolong dia kali ini. Seulas senyum terbit di sudut bibir Sungmin. Terlihat tulus dan manis.

"Gomawo."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ternyata ada yang mau dilanjut :)

Makasih yang udah review, kalian penyemangatku!

Dan aku tetap Joyers dan akan selalu seperti itu. Cerita ini bakal dilanjut sampai selesai asal ada yang mau review dan tidak siders. Hehehe

Gomawo :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl is Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sungmin meringis merasakan perih ketika dia membersihkan lukanya. Dia meniup-niupnya pelan, berharap akan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Ini baru luka karena tersungkur, bagaimana dengan luka akibat terseret di aspal, ughh! Sungmin tidak mau membayangkan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Sungmin meraih plester luka ukuran besar untuk menutupi lututnya agar lukanya tidak terkena debu atau kotoran lain. Merasa sudah beres dan lukanya bisa dipastikan aman, Sungmin beranjak menuju dapur, dia lapar dan perutnya sudah berbunyi ratusan kali sejak tadi. Salahkan preman itu yang membuat dia jadi tidak sempat untuk membeli makanan untuk makan siangnya. Sungmin kan jadi harus memasak.

GREP!

Sungmin menunduk melihat isi kulkasnya. Nyaris kosong dan hanya ada ramen instan dan beberapa butir telur, susu kotak dan beberapa minuman kaleng. Sungmin menghela nafas, padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti memakan ramen instan tapi sepertinya hari ini dengan terpaksa dia harus memakannya lagi.

"Sekali saja mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Sungmin mulai memasak ramen dan mengaduk-aduk mienya sambil sesekali bersenandung.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Siapa kau berani ikut campur urusanku, hah?!" Zico menggeram marah melihat buruannya kabur karena si sialan yang dengan beraninya memblok jalan mereka itu. Dia sudah tinggal sedikit lagi bisa mendapatkan Lee Sungmin tapi gara-gara mereka rencananya gagal.

"MENYINGKIR DARI JALANKU, BRENGSEK!" Dia berteriak marah. Dia harus secepatnya mengerjar Lee Sungmin tapi namja di depanya itu tidak bergeming dan hanya melempar tatapan malas padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya sedang ada di wilayah siapa?" Zico mengernyitkan dahi, dia sepertinya mengenal orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya itu. Ah! Dia kan Choi Siwon, pewaris Hyundai yang sering berlalu lalang di tv. Tapi Zico tidak peduli, memangnya siapa mereka.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku hanya menginginkan gadis yang dibawa pergi oleh temanmu itu!"

CUIH!

Kyuhyun membuang permen karet dimulutnya asal dan menatap Zico tajam. Dia mulai muak dengan ocehan namja di depannya itu.

"Kuperingatkan untuk tidak mengganggu gadis itu lagi." Katanya dingin. Zico membalas dengan berdecih dan menatapnya remeh.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani melarangku, hah?" Zico turun dari motornya, siap membogem wajah sombong Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum dia berhasil menjangkau posisi Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi sebuah motor entah datang dari mana menyalipnya dengan cepat dan menghatam kepalanya dengan helm.

DUAGH!

"Berani kau sentuh ketua kami, kuhajar kau sampai mati."

Itu Donghae yang baru kembali dari misinya mengantarkan Lee Sungmin. Melindungi Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dengan santai di atas motornya.

Mereka berempat menatap remeh Zico yang terkapar di aspal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah, berdoa saja semoga tidak geger otak mengingat Donghae menghantamnya tanpa perhitungan.

Belum cukup puas, Donghae beralih menatap ank buah Zico yang memandangi ketua mereka dengan gemetaran, tapi ada pemandangan yang cukup langka di sana. Donghae tersenyum manis, dia senang ada anak buah Zico yang sepertinya kaki tangan namja itu yang membalas tatapannya marah. Tidak terima ketuanya dipermalukan, eoh?

"Beraninya kau!" Orang itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Donghae. Dia sangat marah melihat Zico, sahabatnya terluka karena Donghae. Dan sebuah belati keluar dari balik jas sekolahnya, siap untuk menikam perut Donghae, tapi lagi-lagi gagal. Dan kali ini Yesung lah yang melindunginya, melempar orang itu dengan tasnya, membuat belati Jaehyo terlempar.

BUGH!

DUAGH!

"Beraninya main senjata tajam. Kau mau jadi pembunuh, eoh?" Yesung melepas asal helmya dan memukul Jaehyo tepat di tengkuk membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah teman-temannya membuat dua orang K.O dengan cepat, Kyuhyun lantas turun dari motor menghampiri Zico yang masih sadar namun terluka cukup parah di kepalanya dan juga Jaehyo yang sudah benar-benar pingsan. Dia berdecak. Teman-temannya sadis juga ternyata.

"Pergi dari hadapanku." Kyuhyun menatap tajam sisa anak buah Zico dan mereka semua langsung mengangkut ketua dan juga sahabat ketua mereka pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun berbalik pada teman-temannya.

"Kajja!" katanya yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh mereka.

Mereka segera kembali ke basecamp, sebuah apartment mewah yang mereka beli dari hasil patungan. Donghae mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan di sebelah Yesung yang sedang tidur di sofa sambil mendengarkan lagu memakai headset. Di kamar ada Kyuhyun yang sedang mandi dan Siwon yang sedang memasak ramen di dapur. Mereka semua sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing dan tidak ada yang mau menyinggung masalah di sekolah tadi.

"Makan sudah siap!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Donghae langsung bangun dan berlari menuju ruang makan begitu Siwon memanggil. Walaupun hanya sekedar ramen, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah selama perutnya bisa diisi dan kenyang.

"Woahh! Siwon-ah, kau semakin hebat saja memasak mie. Hohoho!" Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil piring dan menyendokkan ramen yang banyak ke dalamnya. Lalu dia duduk dengan tenang sambil menimkati makanannya ketika Kyuhyun dan Yesung datang bersamaan dari arah berlawanan.

Mereka berempat akhirnya duduk bersama sambil menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu repot-repot memasak begini, toh mereka punya banyak uang untuk membeli makanan delivery. Tapi entahlah, kata Siwon makan bersama yang dimasak sendiri begini, walaupun hanya mie instan bisa jadi sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. dan memang benar, mereka sudah membuktikannya sendiri.

"Apa tadi Lee Sungmin baik-baik saja, Hae?" Siwon bertanya di sela kunyahannya.

"Eum?" Donghae mendongak setelah menyeruput kuah ramen. Dia menatap Siwon, membuat namja itu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya lalu dia mengangguk ringan dan tersenyum.

"Tadinya kupikir dia akan pingsan di jalan, tapi aku berhasil mengantarnya dengan selamat sampai di depan rumah. Oh, ya! Kulihat lututnya berdarah, mungkin karena terjatuh." Siwon mengangguk paham, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Zico mengenal Lee Sungmin? Maksudku, kita saja baru kemarin tahu kalau dia ada di sekolah kita." Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Siwon menghela nafas.

"Dia itu gadis yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang di club. Anak-anak dari sekolah lain, semua mengenal dia dan memperebutkannya." Ceritanya. Siwon menganga, Yesung dan Donghae juga.

"Yang benar? Sungmin yang itu? Yang katanya cantik melebihi Victoria? Yang katanya pindahan dari Jepang?" Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Dia memang Sungmin yang itu, mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin dia berbohong.

"Wahh! Dia dalam bahaya kalau begitu!" Kyuhyun tahu. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun dia sudah mengerti situasinya. Tapi…

"Itu bukan urusan kita." Katanya setengah berbisik, tapi ketiga temannya masih bisa mendengar.

"Bukan urusan kita bagaimana? Dia siswi dari sekolah kita. Dia juga teman sekelasmu kan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin bukan urusan kita. Bahkan kau sangat getol menolong Victoria ketika dia diteror juga sebelum posisinya digantikan oleh Lee Sungmin, padahal dia bukan teman sekelasmu ataupun kami. Dan lagi pula si Victoria itu kan memang senangnya begitu, dikejar-kejar namja seolah dia adalah makhluk yang paling dicintai di muka bumi ini. Padahal kasus terornya itu hanya alasan untuk bisa dekat denganmu." Donghae itu orang yang paling banyak bicara dan bicaranya itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Intinya, dia akan berterus terang tentang pendapatnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus.

"Karena itu aku tidak mau ditipu lagi."

TAK!

Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Ya! Ditipu bagaimana? Jelas-jelas ini sangat serius, kau kan sudah lihat sendiri kejadiannya tadi. Mana mungkin dia mau berlari sampai hampir pingsan begitu kalau Cuma untuk menipumu. Lagi pula, dari yang bisa kulihat, Lee Sungmin itu bukan tipe anak yang senang dengan ketenaran, dia bahkan tak punya teman di sekolah."

"Woahh! Yesung hyung, kau bicara sangat panjang hari ini."

TAK!

"Aish!"

Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran baru sendok Yesung. Sakit dan akhirnya dia memilih diam. Dia hanya memperhatikan wajah kusut Kyuhyun, dia mengerti, sahabatnya itu memang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi kalau dia sampai seperti ini berarti dia sedang dilemma, antara mau menolong Lee Sungmin atau hanya membiarkan gadis itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bantu saja dia. Sepertinya dia dalam masalah serius, masalah kelompok Zico yang nekad mendatanginya mungkin saja sudah tersebar ke sekolah lain. Aku kahwatir kelompok lainnya yang lebih parah juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kalau dibiarkan dalam ketakutan begitu, bisa-bisa Lee Sungmin mengalami trauma." Ini adalah kata-kata Siwon yang terkenal bijak. Dia dengan senang hati jika mereka memang mau membantu mengurus masalah Sungmin. Dia percaya kalau gadis itu adalah gadis baik-baik.

"Siwon benar, Kyu."

"Hufft! Baiklah… Kita akan menjadi tameng Lee Sungmin mulai sekarang."

"YOSH!"

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersentak ketika ada yang memanggil namanya dan semakin terkejut ketika tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan tadi dia memang seidkit melamun hingga tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya berada tidak jauh darinya, sedang berdiri memunggungi motor-motor besar mereka, menatap lekat padanya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya sedikit ketus. Bukan bermaksud tidak tahu terima kasih setelah mereka menolongnya kemarin, tapi nada biacaranya memang seperti ini. Ini adalah bentuk dari defence mechanismnya. Dan sepertinya namja-namja di depannya cukup mengerti.

Sungmin menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Namja itu tidak membawa apapun di kedua tangannya dan seragamnya pun kali ini dipakai dengan cara yang normal meskipun tidak terlalu rapih.

"Lee Sungmin, mulai hari ini kau adalah bagian dari kami. Jika orang lain berani menyentuhmu berarti mereka mati di tangan kami."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Lohhhhh! Makin gaje deh setelah lama ga diupdate hehehe...

Review pleaseeeee


End file.
